Le Service
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Danny et Scott demandent une chose qui selon Stiles, est complètement folle et lui vaudra certainement plusieurs blessures/mutilations voir la mort. Il se retrouve pourtant à accepter. Mais ce qui lui arrive est totalement imprévu et le perturbera d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas imaginé.
1. Chapter 1

**Série : **Teen Wolf

**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Genre** : Romantique

**Personnages** : Derek, Stiles, Danny et Scott

**Couple** : Sterek

**Note de l'auteur** : Hello-hello ! Me revoici avec un Two-shot en cadeau pour cette fin d'année. Le premier chapitre pour Noël et le second pour le nouvel an. Et c'est bien évidemment encore un Sterek. J'ai deux fics à chapitre en préparation sur ce couple d'ailleurs. L'une sera un UA et l'autre en canon diront nous. Dans vos reviews je serais bien intéressé de savoir lequel serait plus intéressant pour vous (malgré le peu d'info donné ^^)

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

_**Le service**_

_**Partie I**_

* * *

Le jeune Stiles Stilinski ne fit rien pour cacher son étonnement face à ce qui se jouait devant lui. Il ne savait pas que ces deux là étaient devenus proches à ce point, échangeant des regards assez complices. Honnêtement, il aurait dû se douter du traquenard quand Scott qui l'avait prévenu de son passage dix minutes plus tôt, débarqua chez lui avec un Danny mal à l'aise à sa suite. Ils avaient longtemps tourné autour du pot avant que Stiles, perdant patience, ne leur demande directement pourquoi ils étaient là.

« Danny veut te demander quelque chose. »

À ces mots, le dit Danny s'était tourné vers Scott arborant un air d'homme trahi. Le genre d'homme qui se voit pousser vers les flammes de l'enfer par son meilleur ami. Ils avaient eus une petite bataille de regard que sembla gagner Scott, puisque Danny soupira en baissant les yeux. Stiles passa une main sur son crâne rasé ayant peur pour la suite.

« Je… tu sais… oh bon sang ! C'est une mauvaise idée, Scott !

_ Non ! Bon Stiles, voilà le topo, fit rapidement Scott, semblant prendre son courage à deux mains. Danny que voilà est comme tu le sais gay, fit son meilleur ami en lui lançant un regard entendu.

_ Je crois que je suis au courant… comme tout le lycée et quasiment toute la ville Scott ! Le point ! S'énerva Stiles.

_ Oui-oui calme toi, j'y viens. Tu sais qu'il a rompu avec Desmond, il y a trois mois.

_ Oui, répondit Stiles agacé.

_ Eh bien, depuis il a comme qui dirait flashé sur quelqu'un d'autre… fit Scott de façon maladroite.

_ Hmm… oh mon dieu ! Tu as flashé sur moi ! Fit Stiles surpris et un brin paniqué, parce que Danny était un bon ami, mais certainement pas à ce point.

_ Non, Stilinski, répondit Danny en roulant des yeux.

_ Hé ! Se vexa Stiles à sa réaction. Je te ferais remarquer que je suis très séduisant et que ce serait tout à fait possible ! »

Danny se pinça l'arrête du nez en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Peut être, dit il entre ses dents. Mais ce n'est pas _toi_. C'est Derek. »

Et là il y avait eu un silence. Parce que Stiles n'avait pas vraiment compris. Ou plutôt si, c'était juste que son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler l'information. À l'accepter. Derek ? Comme dans Derek _Hale _? L'alpha ? Le grand brun toujours renfrogné et à l'allure patibulaire ? Le mec qui avait un truc assez mal sain avec les murs ?

« Derek, comme dans Derek Hale ?

_ Oui, Stiles fit Scott avec de nouveau cet air entendu que Stiles commençait à trouver vaguement _très _agaçant. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas remarquer l'attraction physique de Danny face à son « cousin Miguel » ? Attraction qui s'était accrue au fil du temps, quand Danny avait appris la véritable identité de ce fameux cousin. L'air dangereux et mauvais garçon n'avait fait que jouer un peu plus en faveur de Derek, même si ça n'avait été en rien un choix prémédité. Son côté sombre et mystérieux ne faisait qu'attiser l'envie de Danny de le connaitre.

Quand la meute d'Alpha avait débarqué en ville les choses s'étaient corsées. Et même s'ils avaient pu s'en tirer sans trop de casse, Danny s'était vu mettre dans la confidence dans le but assez important de lui sauver la vie, sa relation avec Jackson l'ayant mis en danger. Il avait pris les choses plutôt bien et avait même été d'un certain secours. Stiles était sur qu'apprendre que Derek était une créature surnaturelle, n'avait fait qu'exciter les hormones adolescentes de Danny.

Derek n'avait pas l'air simplement dangereux, il l'était. Et Stiles imaginait parfaitement Danny rêvant de devenir la nouvelle ancre du beau ténébreux. Parce que Danny était un mec bien mais avait ce défaut qui se traduisait par un choix désastreux en matière d'homme et par l'échec de toutes ses relations : il rêvait d'être celui qui d'une certaine façon sauverait l'autre. De ses travers, de ses vices, de tous ses mauvais penchants qui en faisaient quelqu'un de mauvais, pour en faire quelqu'un de bon. Or il était bien impossible de changer quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas lui-même fait le choix du changement.

Derek était en soit une bonne personne selon les critères du goal, mais il fallait l'aider à dominer ses instincts et ses pulsions animales. Et Danny voudrait être cette aide. Rajouter à cela que Derek savait se montrer protecteur à sa façon grincheuse et brute, qu'il se souciait honnêtement des autres et qu'il avait par deux fois sauver la vie de Danny d'alphas en quête de chaire fraiche… on avait là la parfaite romance pour adolescent en mal d'amour. Un véritable Twilight inversé, le Wolf-Gay-California.

Mais Stiles ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire. Pourquoi venir lui raconter ça à lui ? Surtout avec cet air de conspirateur… Il n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Croisa les bras prenant sans s'en rendre compte une pose défensive.

« Voilà, je voudrais que tu te renseigne auprès de Derek… pour savoir…. »

Danny souffla mal à l'aise, Stiles l'observant toujours. Scott le poussa légèrement du coude et il déballa d'un coup.

« Je voudrais que tu te renseigne auprès de Derek, pour savoir… s'il aime les mecs ? »

Une minute s'écoulant sans qu'il n'y ait de réaction, le jeune Mahealani se senti obligé d'ajouter tout en bougeant nerveusement :

« Juste pour savoir si j'ai une chance. »

Stiles se leva brusquement les yeux braqué sur ses dits amis.

Debout au milieu de sa chambre il avait l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Stiles secoua la tête, regardant Scott et Danny comme s'ils avaient perdu la leur. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que la seule raison. Vraiment. Où alors ils avaient fumé ou bu quelque chose de hautement planant et dans ce cas là, Stiles ne voudrait même pas tenter un essai. Oh non, Stiles ne toucherait pas à quelque chose donnant des envies de meurtre, même par action indirecte. Parce que ce que lui demandaient Scott et surtout Danny, c'était d'aller joyeusement se faire tuer.

« Aucune chance ! Non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non… » Dit-il en se bouchant les oreilles, tout en marchant rapidement vers la porte de sa chambre. Sa vaine tentative de fuite fut bien sûr avorté par Scott, qui le saisi par un coude et lui tirant sur le bras, dégagea ses oreilles, le forçant à lui faire face.

« Stiles, écoute simplement, ok ? Après tu pourras dire non. »

Stiles poussa un soupir et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il secoua à nouveau la tête peu sûr de ce qu'il devrait faire, mais finit par aller s'asseoir dans sa chaise de bureau, faisant face à Danny assit sur le bord de son lit, l'air gêné. Scott vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui lança un sourire rassurant, l'air de dire que le simple fait que Stiles les écoute, c'était la moitié du chemin vers la victoire accompli.

« On aimerait juste que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui demande de façon plus où moins détourné.

_ Plus ou moins détourné ?

_ Oui, tu vois… tu le glisse entre deux phrases… suggéra Scott avec un air assez septique lui même.

_ Oh oui entre deux phrases. Parfaitement ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser ! Je dirais un truc comme : salut Derek, ça va aujourd'hui ? Oui ? Bien ? T'as bien dormi hier soir et la pleine lune c'était comment ? _Est-ce ça te plait d'embrasser d'autres mecs, voir plus si affinité ? _Il faisait un peu gris hier soir, tu ne trouve pas ! Finit-il en hurlant.

_ Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, fit Danny en se levant.

_ Non, fit Scott en posant une main sur son épaule. Stiles peut le faire, insista-t-il.

_ Vraiment Scott ? Rétorqua celui-ci incrédule. Et comment suis-je sensé réussir cet exploit sans _en mourir _? demanda-t-il ironique.

_ Il ne te fera rien. Derek ne te fait _jamais_ rien ! Répondit Scott, comme si c'était l'évidence.

_ Excuse moi ! S'exclama Stiles incrédule. Mon dos et mes bras en ont d'autres souvenirs.

_ Tu es humain, tu as tendance à marquer vite, répliqua Scott sous le regard outré de son ami. Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il se maitrise autour de toi. Il est genre dix fois plus fort que toi et je suis près à parier que tu n'as jamais eu de bleu qui te sois resté plus de deux ou trois jours. Jamais une côté cassé ou même un poignet tourné. Et ça aurait pu arriver, ne serait-ce que par accident, mais il a une incroyable maitrise autour de toi.

_ Comme pour tous les humains de la meute, répliqua Stiles soudain mal à l'aise.

_ Ouais. Mais ni Danny, ni Lydia ne s'amuse à le mettre en boule pour des bêtises, ce que tu fais régulièrement. »

Stiles détourna les yeux de Scott, refusant de penser au dernier incident en date, c'est-à-dire le collier pour chien rouge avec en gravure noire écris tout du long _Sourwolf,_ laissé en cadeau par une main inconnu -pas si inconnu que ça- sur le palier du refuge des loups. Stiles avait eu droit à un sacré sermon ainsi qu'un énorme bleu sur le bras et un autre sur le dos, malgré toutes ses négations face aux accusations de Derek. En plus de ça, Derek était venu le chercher pendant près de trois semaines tous les jours, à six heures pour une heure de jogging matinal dans le but de « canaliser une partie de son abondante énergie ».

« Et si Lydia s'est quelque fois opposé à lui, continua Scott elle ne l'a jamais fait aussi ouvertement et directement que toi. Je me souviens parfaitement de toi qualifiant son plan pour mettre à bas la chef des alphas de « nul à chier ».

_ Mais il l'était, souffla doucement Stiles, légèrement boudant.

_ Sans doute, mais si je l'avais fait je suis sûr que j'aurais traversé deux ou trois murs avant qu'il ne l'accepte. Mais pas toi par ce que…

_ Je suis humain.

_ Et parce qu'il t'écoute, dit Scott en acquiesçant. Il a confiance en toi. Tu n'as jamais failli dans nos combats, même si tu n'es pas aussi fort que nous autres. Tu n'as jamais trompé sa confiance, et tu lui fais toujours honnêtement savoir ce que tu penses et il t'écoute. Je crois que d'une façon assez bizarre et très derekesque, il te considère comme un ami. »

Le silence tomba sur le petit groupe un long moment. Stiles avait marché jusqu'à la fenêtre et regardait sans le voir le soleil déclinant à l'extérieur. Son père ne tarderait pas à rentrer de sa journée de travail. Il devrait probablement se mettre en quête de quelque chose d'assez sain pour le dîner de son paternel, avant son arrivé. Il y eut du mouvement derrière lui et il senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas vraiment facile, mais… je ne peux pas non plus me permettre d'y aller franco. Je ne veux pas qu'il change son regard s'il n'est pas intéressé, tu comprends ? On n'a pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler une amitié, mais on a une sorte de relation amicale que je ne veux pas perdre, s'il n'est pas du tout intéressé par les mecs.

_ Il peut être intéressé par les mecs, sans l'être par toi, fit-il justement remarquer.

_ C'est vrai. Mais je me sentirais beaucoup plus confiant dans mon approche, si je savais qu'elle a au moins une petite chance de réussir. Et s'il n'y a aucune chance, autant enterré tout cela dès maintenant. Ça m'évitera d'avoir le cœur bêtement brisé avec en prime une humiliation. »

On pouvait sentir l'expérience vécu dans les mots de Danny et Stiles se demanda combien de fois cela avait bien pu lui arriver. Combien de mec l'avait rembarré ? Combien l'avait fait en l'humiliant ? Combien de fois Danny avait-il dû faire semblant de ne pas être touché par des propos insultants et blessants ? Il savait que Derek n'était pas ce genre d'homme et que même s'il repoussait le jeune Mahealani, il le ferait sans méchanceté. Stiles en était certain. Mais tout de même… Il soupira et se détournant vers Danny, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux brun.

« Ok, je vais le faire.

_ Yeah ! »

Le cri de Scott les fit sursauter, avant qu'un sourire ne se glisse sur les lèvres du jeune goal. Stiles sourit lui aussi. Un sourire plus faible qui cachait difficilement l'inquiétude face au guêpier dans lequel il venait encore de se fourrer.

_**X¤X¤X**_

Stiles portait encore ce sweat à capuche rouge ne put s'empêcher de penser Derek. Il avait un bon moment pensé que le jeune Stilinski ne le portait que pour une sorte de blague stupide sur les loups et le chaperon rouge, mais il avait dû se rendre compte que ce n'était pas du tout cela. Stiles adorait ce truc comme on s'attache à une sorte de doudou et le recousait lui-même, quand il s'accrochait lors de ses activités avec la meute.

Derek le regardait évoluer dans son petit appartement, l'air étrangement mal à l'aise, ses yeux noisette passant d'un point à l'autre de la pièce. Étrangement car depuis la première fois que l'adolescent avait posé le pied à l'intérieur, il s'était comporté comme chez lui, l'air de s'y sentir plus à l'aise que le véritable propriétaire. Derek y avait emménagé depuis environ un peu plus d'un mois maintenant et encore deux ou trois cartons encombraient l'endroit. C'était surtout des emballages d'objet d'électroménager vide. Après tout, il n'avait rien ou presque dans ses bagages à son arriver à Beacon Hill et se refusait de retourner à son appartement de New York pour prendre quoi que ce soit.

C'était l'endroit où il avait vécu avec Laura. Sa sœur avait quasiment tout décoré toute seule, Derek se sentant trop apathique et choqué par les évènements récents pour choisir le coloris de la cuisine et du salon, la matière du canapé ou le thème accordé à la décoration. En résultat l'appartement entier, hormis sa chambre, respirait littéralement Laura et même s'il avait accepté la mort de son aînée, ce serait bien trop difficile d'y retourner. Même pour n'y chercher que ses propres effets.

Peut être dans un an ou deux, en aurait-il la force. En attendant, une femme de ménage y passait une fois par mois, pour aérer et dépoussiérer régulièrement.

L'Alpha avait préféré tout ré-acheté : du four à micro onde, à la télé, de la chaîne hifi au réveil matin, ainsi que la presque intégralité de sa garde robe. Après tout, il en avait les moyens. La cafetière était la seule chose qui n'était pas de son fait et c'était une chose visible de par sa couleur. Stiles avait fait une collecte auprès des autres pour un cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère et lui avait acheté cette machine à dosette ultra perfectionné, capable de faire toute sorte de café, expresso, thé ou chocolat.

Les autres membres de la meute avait été aussi surpris que lui en voyant l'engin rose fluo, Stiles ayant été celui qui avait eu l'idée du cadeau, collecté l'argent et bien évidemment été au magasin l'acheter. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dévier en voyant les choix de coloris, cette malice chez lui prenant toujours le dessus finalement. Les autres avaient grogné et lui aussi, mais il l'avait gardé. Parce que c'était un cadeau de sa meute et que rien ne les y obligeait. Et puis mis à part sa couleur cette machine était véritablement fantastique. L'idée de la repeindre avait été jetée sur le tapis ce jour là, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Derek regarda Stiles alors que celui-ci se décidait enfin à s'asseoir sur le canapé gris clair du salon. Son expression se fit un peu soucieuse face à son comportement. Est-ce que l'humain avait des ennuies ? Est-ce que c'était l'un des membres de la meute ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il songeait que peut être l'un d'eux, ou même Stiles, avait fait pu faire une _bêtise_… Il grogna légèrement s'attirant un regard de biche traquée de la part de Stiles. Bon, ce n'était pas la bonne méthode.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

C'était la façon la plus simple de le détendre, se comporter normalement et civilement. Mais le regard surpris qu'il obtint à sa demande et face à son comportement somme toute civilisé, firent son visage se renfrogner. Se lâchant sur le canapé à ses côtés, il dit assez rudement :

« Cuisine, frigo, soda. Ramène-moi une bière au passage. »

Et curieusement, il sentit l'adolescent se détendre à ses paroles que n'importe qui aurait pu trouver grossière. Stiles leva et au bout d'une minute revint avec un soda dans une main et une bière dans l'autre. Derek sentit en lui un certain soulagement à ne pas _encore_ avoir une discussion sur l'âge légal pour la consommation d'alcool avec Stiles. Mais il se tendit à nouveau, conscient soudainement que cette docilité et cette abdication anormale pouvait être là pour facilité le passage de la pilule.

Derek but une gorgé rafraichissante avant de poser sa bière sur un des dessous de verre présent sur sa table basse, se préparant mentalement. Puis il se mit à regarder Stiles, qui lui faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Finalement, l'adolescent gigotant craqua et se mit à parler… ou plutôt… babiller.

« Je vois que tu t'es acheté le téléviseur dont on avait parlé. C'est bien. C'est de l'excellente qualité. Cette marque est super et c'est la plus solide question télé. Non pas qu'elle résisterait si l'un d'entre vous s'amusait à la taper. Quoi que je ne vois pas l'intérêt à taper une télé. La malheureuse ne peut pas beaucoup faire de mal… quoi qu'avant les gens avait cette fâcheuse habitude de le faire quand le signal se faisait mauvais. Mais on a plus vraiment ce genre de problème avec le-

_ Stiles, fit Derek en retenant un soupir. Pourquoi es tu là ? »

Stiles qui l'avait regardé quand il avait dit son nom, se détourna, revenant à la contemplation de la télévision. Il posa son soda sur l'une dessous de verre, sachant d'expérience qu'il s'exposait à de graves conséquences s'il ne le faisait pas, puis passa sa main sur son crâne rasé.

« Ok, alors… Disons que… j'aimerais te poser une question… un peu personnelle. Et que j'aimerais que tu y répondes et surtout, _surtout_ que tu ne me tue pas au passage.

_ Parle, grogna doucement Derek.

_ Bien, alors… comment est-ce que tu… réagirais... si tu savais que quelqu'un… t'appréciais, fit Stiles en haussant ses sourcils de façon qu'il devait penser suggestif.

_ Stiles, répondit Derek en essayant de garder son calme face à ce qu'il pensait de plus en plus être une mauvaise blague, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître des gens sur cette terre m'apprécie, gronda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

_ Non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est… apprécier _apprécier_, tu vois ? »

La gestuelle de Stiles, plus ces deux façons de prononcer le même mot, finirent par allumer une lumière en Derek.

« Je ne vois toujours pas où serait le problème, répondit Derek avec calme sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Oui… eh bien… que dirais-tu… »

Stiles se leva et s'éloigna du canapé, faisant penser à Derek qu'il mettait entre eux une distance de sécurité. Geste dérisoire, il lui suffirait d'un bon pour atteindre Stiles, si l'idée lui en disait. Mais déjà Stiles continuait.

« … si c'était… je ne sais pas ? Un garçon ? »

Stiles avait les bras croisé sur son torse alors que Derek prenait son temps pour réfléchir. Il lui fallut une bonne minute avant de répondre par une question.

« Tu me demande comment je réagirais si un garçon se déclarait à moi ?

_ Heu… ouais… à peu près ? Fit Stiles l'air incertain et cela fit Derek se lever et s'approcher.

_ Est-ce qu'un garçon de ton lycée t'as fait des avances, demanda-t-il un peu pour s'amuser au dépend de l'autre. Stiles le faisait constamment avec lui de toute façon. Et puis ça couvrait bien le malaise qu'il commençait à ressentir.

_ Quoi ? Moi ? Mais non ! Je… mais pourquoi ? NON ! »

Le ton outré fit levé un sourcil au plus vieux. Pourquoi Stiles réagissait-il si de façon si vive ? Même, si violemment ? Tant de négation avait quelque chose d'étrange et Stiles dû sentir sa suspicion. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il chercha à se calmer.

« Écoute, je me posais juste une question, c'est tout fit-il en gigotant légèrement. Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité ou quoi que ce soit. Je m'entends très bien avec Danny et j'ai aucun problème avec lui. C'est juste que je me demandais comment je réagirais à ce genre de situation… tu vois laisser quelqu'un vivre sa propre vie avec qui lui chante c'est pas la même chose que de se faire draguer par un mec et là les réactions peuvent différées de ce qu'on penserait, tu vois ? »

Derek prit à nouveau une bonne minute pour observer Stiles. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose que Stiles ne disait pas. Quelque chose qu'il lui cachait, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Les battements de cœur de Stiles étaient trop erratiques pour qu'il puisse en tirer quoi que ce soit en cet instant. Il pouvait à peine dire qu'à un moment de son explication, il y avait eut un léger accros, mais il était bien incapable de dire pour quoi.

Il finit par se décider à répondre à la question :

« Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Je pense que ça dépendrait de la personne.

_ Tu veux dire du mec ? Demanda Stiles avec un air un brin étonné.

_ Oui. Je n'aurais rien contre une relation avec un autre homme Stilinski, pas si celui-ci est à mon goût.

_ Oh. Je ne pensais pas que tu… jouais dans cette équipe.

_ Oui et non. Je n'ai jamais trouvé d'homme qui m'ait plût et avec qui j'ai pu avoir ce genre de relation.

_ Mais tu n'es pas contre… essayer ? Fit Stiles

_ C'est ça, fit Derek en enfonçant dans ses mains dans les poches avant de son jean noir, tout en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. »

Derek observait toujours Stiles qui semblait encore tendu et mal à l'aise. Il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose à venir. Le cœur de Stiles battait encore à un rythme bien trop élevé, bien que plus bas que bas que précédemment. Quand il reprit sa folle allure, Derek comprit qu'il allait savoir.

« Mais c'est assez dangereux… de juste essayer, fit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Eh bien… tu veux bien essayé car tu pense que tu peux être avec un mec si celui-ci te plait assez, mais qu'en est-il si tu te trompe ? Si tu es au final, incapable de lui rendre ses sentiments ? Tu pense pouvoir mais si la réalité se révèle différente de ce que tu imaginais ? Tu lui briserais le cœur.

_ Sans doute, répondit Derek après une minute de réflexion. Mais si je ne tente pas ma chance uniquement pour cette crainte, alors que cette personne est à mes yeux tout ce que je peux vouloir : je risquerais juste de laisser passer une chance d'être heureux.

_ Tu serais prêt à prendre ce risque… même avec une personne que tu connaîtrais bien, que tu verrais tous les jours ? Je veux dire… bonjour l'ambiance si ça finit mal.

_ Ça dépendrait comme je l'ai dis, de la personne. Et de la situation. »

Stiles secoua la tête et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne passe ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de la petite bibliothèque et caressa quelques livres du bout des doigts et sans les voir. Il gigota un peu mal à l'aise et ayant sans doute rassemblé son courage, posa une dernière question.

« Et tu le ferais même… Stiles déglutit difficilement et très audiblement pour Derek, même avec une personne… de la meute ? »

Le cœur de Derek manqua un battement. La suite se passa très vite.

_**X¤X¤X**_

Stiles était nerveux en arrivant chez Derek. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à réfléchir à comment amené la conversation le plus naturellement possible, mais n'était arrivé à rien. Son esprit n'arrivait pas trouvé une idée, une parade qui pourrait faire passer comme normal de demander une telle chose à Derek. Alors il avait décidé d'une approche franche et honnête. C'était quelque chose que l'alpha apprécierait bien plus qu'une approche détournée, qu'il démasquerait sans peine.

Alors il était simplement allé chez Derek, sans s'annoncer. L'alpha lui avait ouvert la porte, l'air aussi revêche que d'habitude portant un tee-shirt à longue manche noir qui faisait comme une seconde peau contre ses bras et son torse musclés et un jeans tout aussi noir moulant ses cuisses. Cet homme devrait vraiment apprendre à aimer les couleurs, même son salon jouait entre les teintes noire, blanche et grise. Stiles n'arrivait pas à décider si l'endroit était trop lumineux ou trop sombre. Mais il était incontestablement froid.

Au début il n'avait pas su comment démarrer cette conversation et avait commencé à s'agiter nerveusement. Nervosité ressentit par Derek au vu de sa raideur. Quand Derek l'avait envoyé dans la cuisine, il avait pu prendre une minute pour se reprendre et ça l'avait aidé. Un peu. C'est vrai qu'il avait recommencé à blablater comme un idiot sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais l'alpha l'avait remis sur les railles -comme d'habitude.

Cependant quand il avait enfin réussit à s'exprimer, il devait avouer que la discussion s'était passé mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Derek se posait des questions sur le pourquoi de ses demandes, mais il y répondait honnêtement de ce que Stiles pouvait savoir. Honnêtement et calmement. Et il avait avoué qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à essayer avec un homme qu'il jugerait assez attrayant pour. Et d'un certain côté c'était assez bon pour Danny. Mais quoi si l'essai n'était pas « concluant » ? Retour à l'envoyeur et remboursement ? Ce serait dur pour Danny et aussi pour l'ambiance de la meute. Ils commençaient tout juste à véritablement s'accepter les uns les autres. À tisser de vrais liens. Est-ce que Derek était prêt à prendre ce risque ?

Néanmoins, il finissait à peine sa question, que ses mains étaient saisies dans un étau et ses lèvres littéralement heurtées par d'autre. Stiles ne put retenir un léger glapissement, mais il fut entièrement englouti par les lèvres de Derek. Sans s'écarter, ce dernier lui lâcha les mains pour poser les siennes sur au bas de son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Stiles un peu choqué réalisa enfin ce qui se passait et posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun dans une vague tentative pour le repousser.

Derek finit par s'écarter, laissant un Stiles essoufflé autant par la stupeur que par la force du baiser. Il sentait ses joues littéralement brûler alors que son cœur battait à une allure folle. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, demander des explications, comprendre ce qui se passait mais alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans ceux de Derek, son esprit lui sembla complètement blanc.

Derek l'observait avec une ébauche de sourire. Un sourire à peine visible, un simple arc au coin des lèvres. Mais il était si honnête, si sincère. Ses yeux vert habituellement glacés, recelaient à cette instant une étincelle de malice comme quand il se moquait de lui s'amusant à le titiller sur ses faiblesse. Cependant elle semblait aussi différente, comme si un petit plus s'y était ajouté la rendant plus belle et plus éclatante.

Alors quand Derek se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, les yeux de Stiles se fermèrent avant même que leur lèvres ne se touchent. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les larges épaules de Derek. Il répondit en douceur au baiser, savourant les lèvres au léger goût de bière, un peu rêches mais douées dans leur besogne. Le baiser resta doux un instant seulement, avant que Derek ne décide de l'approfondir pinçant doucement la lèvre inférieure de Stiles.

Ce dernier gémit légèrement, haletant. Derek caressa du bout de sa langue la malmenée avant de doucement la sucer. La prise de Stiles se fit plus forte sur son tee-shirt, alors que leurs corps se rapprochaient. Ce n'est que quand la langue de l'alpha pénétra sa bouche que l'esprit hyperactif de Stiles recommença à fonctionner à toute allure, lui faisant véritablement réaliser.

Derek Hale l'embrassait.

Derek Hale était en train de l'embrasser.

Derek Hale avait sa langue dans sa bouche et le faisait gémir de plaisir.

La dite langue caressa doucement la sienne faisant son corps se tendre sous le plaisir ressenti.

Mais une révélation le frappa alors, lui faisant perdre sa prise sur le tee-shirt gris : Derek pensait que c'est de lui-même qu'il parlait. Il pensait sans doute qu'il lui avait fait le coup du « j'ai un ami » alors qu'il parlait de Danny. Mais la certitude de Derek les avait conduit à cet instant, parce que Derek ne semblait pas vraiment contre l'idée d'être avec lui… peut être même plus que ça pensa-t-il en se souvenant du regard doux de l'alpha. Mais il avait tort, parce que ce n'était pas de lui qu'il parlait, mais de Danny. Danny… que penserait-il quand il saurait ? Qu'éprouverait-il ?

La vision du goal le regardant avec gratitude et espérance alors qu'il acceptait sa requête, frappa durement Stiles. Son corps se glaça et Derek le sentit, aussi le laissa-t-il faire quand il le repoussa pour s'écarter de lui. La panique et le malaise dans les yeux de Stiles le firent s'écarter d'un pas, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas moi… ce n'est pas de moi que… c'est Danny. Il est amoureux de toi. »

**_À suivre…_**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Et un bon gros** JOYEUX NOËL** à toutes et à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Série : **Teen Wolf

**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Genre** : Romantique

**Personnages** : Derek, Stiles, Danny et Scott

**Couple** : Sterek

**Note de l'auteur** : Hello-hello ! Je sais, je sais. J'ai un énorme retard. Sans vous racontez ma vie, je dirais que c'est dû à un mélange de prérogative et d'intense fainéantise. Si vous avez déjà eu la sensation que 24h dans une journée ne sont pas assez, vous comprendrez, ce dont je veux parler. J'ai l'impression que le temps court à une vitesse ahurissante. C'est tjrs famille, boulot, démarche, ménage et à l'occasion un peu de sommeil et de nourriture. J'ai hâte que ce rush se calme. J'ai à peine eu le temps de m'attarder sur ce site génial que j'ai découvert il y a peu AO3. Et dire que j'ai attendu plus de deux semaine de pouvoir mis inscrire. Ce truc est une mer de Sterek où j'ai à peine pu tremper un petit doigt de pied. Je vous le consel pour ceux et celles qui le connaisse pas encore. Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie :

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

_**Le service**_

_**Partie II**_

* * *

_« Ce n__'__est pas moi__…__ ce n__'__est pas de moi que__…__ c__'__est Danny. Il est amoureux de toi. »_

Cela faisait trois jours que Stiles restait cloîtré dans sa chambre. Depuis ce samedi après midi où il était rentré chez lui comme un ouragan, claquant si fort la porte d'entrée que son père manqua en faire une attaque. Il ne répondit pas aux appels de ce dernier préférant se précipiter dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Le sheriff avait bien tenté de l'en déloger, sans succès et comprenant que sans doute son fils avait-il besoin d'un peu de solitude, l'avait laissé tranquille.

Il lui avait juste porté ses repas le dimanche, les déposant devant sa porte frappant un grand coup pour l'en informé avant de simplement tourner les talons. L'homme connaissait son fils : s'il ne venait pas de lui-même lui parler, c'était tout à fait inutile de tenter de forcer sa porte. Pourtant le dimanche soir en préparant le dîner, il pensa appeler Scott pour au moins avoir quelques indices sur ce qui se passait. Mais Stiles entra dans la cuisine, le visage un peu pâle, un air légèrement hésitant.

Son père l'avait observé avec attention, essuyant ses mains dans un torchon. Stiles n'avait absolument dit, alors qu'ils mettaient le couvert. Au début du moins. Quand ils s'étaient installés, il avait ouvert la bouche et le Sheriff avait compris que c'était le moment. Il lui porta alors toute son attention.

« J'ai fait une bêtise et blessé une personne, peut être même deux, auxquelles je tiens sincèrement. »

Le Sheriff avait hoché la tête comprenant et l'invitant à en dire plus, mais Stiles avait semblé se renfermer. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes il reprit, l'air de ne pas vraiment pouvoir se contenir.

« Je sais que je devrais m'excuser, mais je ne crois pas être en mesure de le faire maintenant. Affronter leurs regards…

_ Tu sais que plus tu tarderas, plus ce sera difficile ? Dit simplement.

_ Je… je sais. Mais je… je ne peux juste pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas. »

Et en observant son fils l'homme avait compris que quoi qu'ai fait Stiles, ça l'avait lui-même blessé au passage. Et plutôt profondément. Comme tout bon père il aurait aimé savoir ce que c'était exactement, pour le rassurer, le consoler peut être. Pourtant, il n'insista pas, se cantonnant à son idée que Stiles ne lui dirait de toute façon que ce qu'il voudrait et de toute évidence il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était lui faire comprendre que sa porte lui était ouverte et qu'il ne le jugerait pas.

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille. Peut-être un peu trop avec ce Stiles moins énergique, volubile et gigotant. Le repas fut simple et après, Stiles resta pour regarder la télévision avec son vieux père. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'était pas dupe pour un sou. Stiles, selon lui, n'avait absolument rien suivit du film et serait sans doute incapable de dire si le personnage principal était un héros ou une héroïne.

Quand le film s'acheva, il posa juste une main sur son épaule en l'enjoignant à aller se coucher, ce que Stiles fit obligeamment.

Le lendemain quand il l'éveilla pour partir à l'école, le sheriff comprit vite qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours. Pourtant son fils se prépara, puis prit son petit déjeuner calmement et en temps et en heure, partit pour ses cours. Ses yeux cernés et son teint pâle avait donné l'envie à son père, de lui permettre de rester à la maison pour la journée. Mais au dernier moment, il s'était rétracté pas certain que ça aiderait beaucoup. Quoi que Stiles ai pu faire, se cacher ici ne l'aiderait pas à régler ses problèmes.

**x¤X¤x**

Scott bougea légèrement sur son siège, légèrement contrarié. Stiles n'avait répondu à aucun de ses mails, messages ou appels de tout le week-end. De plus, il était sensé passer le prendre ce lundi matin, mais ne l'avait pas fait, sans prendre la peine de le prévenir. Résultat : il avait été en retard en cours et avait écopé d'une retenue. Il avait essayé de lui parlé toute la journée, ce qui fut un échec tout du long. Stiles refusait de lui parler ou même de le regarder.

Il évitait Danny de la même façon.

Cela avait été agaçant au début, surtout qu'ils savaient que Stiles devait aller voir Derek et qu'ils étaient curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Avait-il réussi ? Qu'avait dis Derek ? Avait-il mal réagi ? Danny avait-il une chance ? Et cela restait des questions sans réponses tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas parler à Stiles.

Mais cela avait très vite changé en inquiétude quand arrivé au mercredi, Stiles restait toujours aussi silencieux, se glissant comme une ombre et refusant de parler à tout un chacun. Il avait bien tenté de l'intercepter entre les cours, mais il semblerait que Stiles soit plus rapide et malin à ce jeux la que lui. Ce qui était quant même honteux, du fait de ses capacités de loup-garou. De même, il avait tenté d'aller chez lui, mais son ami ne répondait pas à sa porte, alors même que Scott savait qu'il était là. Stiles refusait même de lui ouvrir sa fenêtre.

Inquiet de la même façon, Danny lui avait tout de même conseillé de ne pas utiliser la force pour entrer. Déjà parce que tout dégât devrait être expliqué au sieur Stilinski, ensuite parce qu'il était sûr que Stiles n'y réagirait pas bien et que ça finirait obligatoirement mal. En tant qu'ami, Scott devait donner un peu d'espace à Stiles quand celui-ci en faisait la demande, même ainsi.

Scott n'avait pas été d'accord, son inquiétude le poussant un peu plus. Mais Danny l'avait fermement retenu, en lui disant qu'il pourrait endommager de façon irréparable leur amitié en ce comportant ainsi. Si Stiles avait un souci, le forcer à en parler, surtout s'il était de nature très personnel ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Ainsi que mettre Stiles très en colère. Il n'accepterait leur aide que si la demande venait de lui, c'était évidant.

Alors en ce mercredi matin, Scott rongeait son frein tout en observant Stiles de loin. Pour ce cours d'histoire, Stiles avait choisi de s'asseoir devant plutôt qu'à leurs places habituelles. Mais l'idée que Scott avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt, lui brûlait les entrailles de rage. Aussi, quand la sonnerie résonna, il laissa ses affaires en plan, sautant de sa chaise et saisie Stiles par le bras.

Celui-ci eu un regard surpris avant que ses traits ne se troublent d'une façon difficilement compréhensible pour Scott. Il traina son ami jusqu'à sa table où ses effets étaient encore en place et l'obligea à rester là, alors que les autres étudiants quittaient la pièce. Le professeur qui rangeait ses affaires eu un regard un peu intrigué mais ne dit rien. En salle des profs, les ragots allaient bon train sur la soudaine et très inattendue séparation Stilinski/McCall. En y allant, il aurait son petit effet pour lui, de pouvoir dire qu'il y avait de la réconciliation dans l'air. Il quitta silencieusement la pièce ajoutant mentalement, en voyant la main de McCall refermé sur le poignet plus fin du jeune Stilinski, que leur célèbre amitié pourrait bien conduire à autre chose.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti en fermant derrière lui la porte à l'étonnement des adolescents, Scott parla immédiatement.

« Est ce qu'il t'as fait du mal ? »

L'air surpris de Stiles face à sa question, ne calma en rien la colère de Scott.

« Mec, je ne sais pas de qui tu parle, mais le seul qui me fasse mal ici, c'est toi. »

Scott relâcha sa prise sur son poignet, sans pour autant le libérer complètement.

« Derek ! »

Le sursaut de Stiles et l'émotion vacillante dans ses yeux furent une assez bonne réponse pour Scott. Le jeune lycan, toujours en délaissant ses effets, se précipita sur la porte, entendant à peine les appels de Stiles, ses demandes, ses suppliques. Mais il entendit parfaitement quand son ami perdit toute maitrise de lui-même.

« SCOTT MCCALL ! IDIOT D'IMBÉCILE STUPIDE, ARRÊTE-TOI ! »

Les hurlements de Stiles n'arrêtèrent pas seulement Scott, mais bien toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall. Les figeant tous dans une expression ahurie qui aurait pu être trouvé comique par le jeune Stilinski, s'il y avait vraiment porté attention. Tous se tournèrent vers un Stiles haletant aux joues rougies, aussi bien par ses cris que par sa colère.

« C'est exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas en discuter avec toi ! Tu veux des réponses mais tu n'écoutes pas, ou plutôt tu n'écoute que ce qui te conviens ! Si stupidement impulsif et obtus ! Est-ce que tu réfléchis avant d'agir ? Si tu veux aller te battre avec lui, vas-y ! Mais ne me prends pas pour prétexte ! »

Stiles se détourna brusquement, son pas martelant le sol alors qu'il s'éloignait les oreilles rougies. Scott resté tétanisé par ses reproches et ses cris, se réveilla en observant s'éloigner son ami et voyant avec horreur les prédictions de Danny se réaliser… surtout parce qu'il se montrait parfois trop stupide pour son bien ou celui des autres.

« Stiles attends ! »

Ayant l'air de l'écouter, Stiles s'arrêta avant de de se pivoter rapidement pour lui faire face. Ce n'est pas son air en colère, ses joues rougis ou ses poings serrés qui heurtèrent Scott le plus, mais bien ses yeux beaucoup trop lumineux.

« Et si tu veux vraiment savoir, celui qui a fait du mal à l'autre, c'est moi ! »

Stiles fit demi-tour à nouveau, disparaissant promptement au détour d'un couloir. Scott en resta à nouveau figé, ne cherchant pas à le rattraper, alors que tout un chacun le regardait, parlant à voix plus ou moins basse de ce qui venait de se passer. Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, le faisant brusquement pivoter. Danny lui lança un regard inquisiteur qui lui fit baisser la tête, alors que le jeune goal poussait un soupir de résignation.

« Tu lui as parlé.

_ Oui, répondit Scott à ce qui était déjà une affirmation. Et il a mal réagit.

_ Il a mal réagi ? Ou c'est toi ? Je l'ai vu te poursuivre en essayant de t'arrêter. »

Scott ferma fortement les paupières, jurant intérieurement en comprenant à quel point son comportement avait été mauvais.

« J'ai juste… tout foiré dit-il dans un souffle. »

La main chaude de Danny se reposa sur son épaule, dans une tentative futile mais appréciable de réconfort.

**x¤X¤x**

Stiles marchait vers la sortie d'un pas assez hâtif. Il avait assisté à son dernier cours ayant passé les deux heures suivant sa dispute avec Scott dans un placard du lycée. Il sentait sur lui quelques regards, certaines personnes moins discrète allant même jusqu'à le pointer du doigt. Le voilà follement populaire ! Quelle ironie que de savoir qu'il donnerait tout pour ne pas être le centre de l'attention, lui qui la recherchait tant habituellement.

Seulement cette journée avait été trop fantastique ! Pensa-t-il avec sarcasme. Déjà qu'il se sentait mal depuis samedi, son jeu de cache-cache avec Scott et Danny ne l'avait pas aidé à allé mieux la veille. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ! Oh mon Dieu, attiré ainsi l'attention sur eux avec une telle dispute n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il avait planifié. Mais Scott… Scott…

En plus, ce qu'il avait crié à Scott. Son ami n'était pas responsable. Enfin si en partie. Après tout c'est lui qui avait tant insisté pour qu'il aille parler à Derek. Cependant, l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami vis-à-vis de son comportement, était tout à fait légitime et compréhensible. Et il l'avait insulté et hurlé dessus publiquement. Bonus : Scott devait se poser encore plus de question.

Stiles priait tous les dieux du ciel que Scott n'ai pas la stupide idée, de demander des explications à Derek.

Mais cette question se résolue toute seule. Scott ne pourrait certainement pas voir Derek ce soir alors qu'il semblait si occupé. C'est-ce que put voir Stiles en sortant du lycée. Derek appuyé contre sa Camaro parlait à un Danny à l'air timide. Le plus vieux fit un geste vers la voiture et Danny hocha la tête. D'un mouvement de hanche, Derek se redressa et fit le tour de la voiture avant d'embarquer pendant que Danny faisait de même du côté passager.

Stiles sentit un poing se former dans sa gorge, alors qu'il lui semblait sentir une autre main s'enrouler autour de son cœur, pour le presser dans un étau de fer. C'est d'un pas mécanique qu'il rejoignit son auto, se rendant jusque chez lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'une fois avachie sur son lit, qu'il prit conscience de ce qui s'était passé devant ses yeux.

**x¤X¤x**

Il s'éveilla en se demandant quand il avait bien pu s'endormir. Cela faisait trois nuits qu'il passait agiter, presque sans sommeil et il songea que cela avait dû le rattraper. Cependant Stiles se sentait encore très fatigué et n'arrivait pas à vraiment comprendre ce qui avait pu le réveillé. Est-ce que son père était déjà là ? Un coup d'œil à son réveil indiquant vingt heures et quart lui indiqua que son père avait déjà dû rentrer et repartir pour sa nuit depuis au moins vingt minutes. Donc non.

C'est la qu'il l'entendit. Cette respiration dans la pièce qui n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne. Prenant lentement conscience de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre avec lui, il resta immobile un instant, laissant ses yeux parcourir la pièce. Il simula le sommeil en roulant sur le ventre essayant de détailler toute la pièce. Si son invité surprise était un loup, tout cela était bien ridicule car l'autre savait déjà qu'il était éveillé. Mai si ce n'en était pas un, mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Une silhouette se discerna sur le siège de son bureau au bout d'une minute ou deux d'observation. Stiles laissa sa main glissé au sol et tâtonner doucement dans l'espoir de trouver sa crosse de lacrosse. Quand il l'a trouva, il referma une prise sûr autour du manche avant de réunir ses forces pour le prochain mouvement.

D'un bond, il s'expulsa de son lit crosse en main et se jeta sur la figure dans l'ombre, lui assenant un coup brutal. Il y eu un grognement de douleur ainsi qu'un bruit sourd alors que l'intrus s'écroulait au sol et Stiles en profita pour allumer sa lampe de bureau. Sa main était serrée autour de sa crosse déjà prête à s'élever pour frapper encore. Cependant elle se desserra à la vue de son invité surprise.

« Danny !

_ Stiles, gémit l'interpellé. »

Stiles lâcha son arme improvisée, pour rapidement aider son ami à se relever et l'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait précédemment.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Danny ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était toi ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi dans le noir, à me guetter comme ça ? Tu m'as fichu une frousse pas possible !

_ Je… je voulais te parler, commença Danny en massant son épaule. Quand j'ai sonné c'est ton père qui m'a ouvert et m'a dis que tu dormais à l'étage. Il m'a demandé de te réveiller pour que tu dîne, puisqu'il était sur le point de partir. Mais quand je suis monté tu avais l'air de dormir si bien… et désolé de te le dire avec tes sacoches sous les yeux, t'avais l'air d'en avoir besoin.

_ Alors tu t'es juste décidé à t'asseoir là, dans la semi obscurité pour m'observer dormir ? Je vois. C'est un peu… bizarre ou carrément effrayant. Tu donne dans le stalking à tes heures perdues ?

_ Idiot ! Je voulais juste te donner un petit quart d'heure de plus avant de te réveiller, mais je me pas sentais de vagabonder dans ta maison comme ça, alors je me suis assis et sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai dû juste m'endormir aussi. Pour finir par être réveiller par un vilain coup de crosse, dit-il un brin acide en grimaçant.

_ Désolé, dis Stiles en faisant la grimace. »

Il aida son ami à se redresser et à se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

« Déshabille toi que je vois un peu les dégâts, demanda Stiles. Je reviens dans une minute, dit-il en quittant la pièce. »

Il fila rapidement vers la cuisine, ou après avoir retourné leur congélateur il trouva une petite poche de glace. Danny pourrait la poser sur l'hématome qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir. Il prit un torchon propre dans un des tiroirs et remonta rapidement à l'étage.

Danny avait enlevé chemise et tee-shirt et sur son épaule gauche s'étendait déjà une marque rouge qui semblait foncé de seconde en seconde. Stiles refis la grimace avant de lui tendre la poche qu'il appliqua délicatement sur la marque naissante.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Danny, reprit Stiles, si j'avais su-

_ Et précisément tu ne savais pas Stiles. C'est aussi de ma faute. J'aurais dû savoir… prévoir. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans nos vies dernièrement, avec la meute d'alphas… avec ce qui s'est passé dans _ta _vie dernièrement. »

Stiles sut que Danny faisait référence à ce qui s'était passé avec Peter Hale et avec la phase je-suis-un-monstre-serial-killer de Jackson. Sans doute aussi un peu plus à ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Gérard Argent, un kidnapping et une raclée en règle laissant souvent des traces. Stiles avait eu de longue nuit sans sommeil, revivant éveillé ou en rêve -les rares fois où il arrivait à trouver le sommeil- un peu tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis que Scott était devenu un loup-garou.

Ça n'avait rien d'une promenade de santé quand on y repensait. Quand la meute d'alpha était arrivée en ville, il ressemblait à une épave et son père s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Mais Scott avait fait en sorte de sortir de ses tourments personnels pour être plus présent pour lui. Étonnement, Derek avait plus d'une fois discuter avec lui, d'une façon étrange et peu abrupte, mais après coup Stiles avait compris que c'était sa façon de l'amener à se ressaisir. Sa façon de le soutenir.

Et puis il y avait eut Danny.

Quand le jeune Mahealani avait été inquiété par les alphas et qu'ils s'étaient vus obligé de tout lui raconter, Stiles s'était trouvé un nouvel allié. Parce que Danny était humain tout comme lui obligé de faire avec le surnaturel. Il n'avait pas de famille chasseuse de loup-garou, de réflexe acquis de longue date pour se préparer à combattre. Il n'avait pas de vision d'un alpha décédé, d'immunité face à la morsure, ou un quotient intellectuel supérieur à la moyenne nationale. Il était juste lui et ça les avait fait se rapprocher et discuter.

Et Stiles avait fini par tout raconter à Danny qui s'était montré compréhensif et ouvert. Ils étaient devenus de vrais amis et non plus de simple connaissance se croisant à l'occasion. C'est comme ça que régulièrement Stiles s'était mis à recevoir le jeune goal dans sa chambre, sortant aussi régulièrement avec lui qu'avec Scott. Cela n'avait pas été au gout de Jackson au début, mais après quelques disputes abruptes avec Danny, il avait fini par s'y faire.

« On va pas se confondre en excuse toute la nuit et se disputer sur qui a tort, ok ? On va juste mettre ça sur un manque de bol et passer à autre chose… Enfin, après que je t'ai passé de la pommade sur ça, conclut-il en écartant la main de Danny pour examiner son bleu. »

Le coup serait sans doute encore plus douloureux au réveil demain matin et serait très nettement visible sur l'épaule du goal. Il pouvait déjà entendre le questionnement des autres joueurs quand Danny se changerait demain matin. Poussant un soupir, Stiles se rendit dans la salle de bain pour y récupérer une des pommades qu'on lui avait prescrites après son petit intermède avec Gérard. Il hésita entre deux tubes, avant de finalement opter pour celle contenant un dérivé de lidocaïne. Au vu de l'expression douloureuse de Danny, Stiles était sur qu'il en serait ravi.

Revenant dans la chambre, il écarta la main de son ami et passa les minutes suivantes à passer la pommade le plus délicatement possible. Il y eu quelques grimaces et grognements mais au bout de dix minutes, le tube fut déposé sur la table et Stiles s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour faire face à son invité impromptu.

« Tu devrais l'emporter quand tu partira et en repasser une bonne dose avant d'aller au lit, et demain matin avant les cours.

_ Ok, merci, répondit Danny en remettant son t-shirt et sa chemise.

_ Alors, dis Stiles après quelques instants de silence. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par chez moi. »

Et maintenant que l'agitation s'était calmée, tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours lui revînt en mémoire. D'une façon très claire et précipité. Il se doutait soudainement de pourquoi Danny était là, de ce qu'il voulait. Le jeune homme n'avait plus besoin de sa réponse sur les préférences de Derek, Stiles en était quasiment sûr. Mais peut être Derek lui avait-il raconté que Stiles avait laissé filtrer son secret, et qu'il était là pour se venger ?

Non, songea Stiles dans la même seconde. Danny n'avait pas l'air en colère. Il était très calme, posé, malgré sa récente blessure. Donc la possibilité qu'il lui ait parlé du baiser semblait, elle aussi nulle. Non ? Stiles se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise, quand une idée le frappa soudainement. Peut être Danny était-il là pour le remercier ? Pour lui annoncer sa nouvelle mise en couple.

Une panique sourde l'engloutit, l'empêchant de repérer les détails qui auraient pu infirmer ou confirmer cette hypothèse. Un étau se referma sur son cœur, alors que son estomac semblait se faire plus lourd, presque douloureux. Danny leva des yeux inquiets vers lui, remarquant son malaise.

« Stiles, ça va ?

_ Je… euh… oui, bien sûr. »

Danny eut une moue septique, avant de prendre un air concerné. Stiles lui offrit un sourire qu'il savait tremblant qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. Le jeune Mahealani poussa un soupir se renfonçant doucement dans son fauteuil.

« J'ai parlé à Derek tout à l'heure.

_ Ah oui ? Fit Stiles en jouant la carte de l'innocence.

_ Oui. Et il m'a tout dis Stiles, conclut Danny soin expression se faisant plus dur. »

L'air manqua à Stiles alors que ses lèvres bougeaient dans le vide pour tenter de se justifier, alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Il aurait voulu dire que ce baiser n'était pas de son fait et qu'il ne l'avait certainement pas prémédité. Qu'il avait été surpris. Que même aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek l'avait fait.

« Stiles respire fit Danny, visiblement amusé. »

Stiles se détendit légèrement face à son sourire, sans vraiment comprendre pour quoi Danny le prenait si bien.

« Honnêtement, j'auras vraiment préféré que tu ne déballe pas à Derek que c'était moi qui t'envoyais, parce que je m'intéressait à lui. Bon sang, Stilinski ! J'étais mort de honte. Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas non plus, fit-il un peu moqueur. »

Une vague de soulagement déferla en lui. Derek n'avait pas parlé du baiser. Ses poumons semblèrent se souvenir de comment se gonfler d'air.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il faiblement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le lui dire. C'est juste… sorti tout seul ?

_ Ouais. C'est à peu près ce que Derek m'a expliqué.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_ Non. Ça a permis de mettre les choses à plat avec Derek. On en a discuté plus franchement.

_ Et ? »

Stiles sentait son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Danny. Il serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre dans l'espoir d'arrêter leur léger tremblement, de peur que Danny ne s'en rende compte. Ses dents se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure, son angoisse semblant s'amplifier de seconde en seconde. Danny lui lança un regard étrange, fronçant les sourcils, légèrement intrigué mais répondit tout de même à la question.

« Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il me trouvait plus que sympa et m'appréciait beaucoup… mais pas à ce point.

_ Oh, fit Stiles. »

Il dut combattre avec toute son énergie pour la suprême vague de soulagement qui s'abattit sur lui ne se traduise pas dans son expression ou dans sa gestuelle. Il se mordit la lèvre plus fort repoussant un rire nerveux, plus que déplacé à cette occasion.

« Ouais : oh, repris Danny avec un sourire un peu triste.

_ Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Stiles.

_ Oui, répondit Danny d'une voix ferme. Il a été clair avec moi, pas méprisant ou quoi que ce soit. Je peux même dire que j'ai vu une nouvelle face de Derek ce soir. Je veux dire, qui pourrait penser qu'il puisse être si doux et compréhensif en certaines occasions. »

Moi, pensa automatiquement Stiles le regard lointain, le souvenir de leurs baisers emplissant son esprit. Le premier avait été un peu brutal au début, impatient, empressé. Mais le second… Stiles frissonna en songeant au velouté des lèvres pourtant trop sèches de Derek. L'ardeur lente et méticuleuse qu'il avait mis à couvrir sa bouche, à la caresser de la tienne. Façon presque tendre dont sa langue s'était enroulée autour de la sienne…

Sans s'en rendre compte il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

« Stiles. »

L'interpellé sursauta brutalement sortant de ses rêveries. Il fut intrigué par le sourire en coin de son ami.

« À quoi est-ce que tu pensais, dis-moi ?

_ À rien ! Rien du tout ! Répondit Stiles un peu trop vivement.

_ Bien sûr. »

Danny avait un air entendu un peu moqueur, l'air de savoir quelque chose que l'autre ne savait pas.

« Stiles. J'ai pensé après ma discussion avec Derek que peut être… peut être tu nous évitais Scott et moi parce que tu lui avais tout dis au final-

_ Oui, je-

_ Non, Stiles. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir. Tu… tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça si ça avait été ça. Et puis ça expliquerait pourquoi tu m'aurais évité _moi_, mais pas Scott. Et puis ce que tu as crié dans le couloir aujourd'hui. »

Danny observa son ami qui avait détourné les yeux, cherchant de toute évidence à éviter tout contact visuel.

« Tu as dis… que c'était toi qui avait blessé Derek, continua Danny en se penchant en avant sur sa chaise. Quand je lui ai parlé, il s'est montré gentil… mais distant.

_ C'est un peu normal quand tu dis à un gars que t'es pas intéressé, interrompit rudement Stiles.

_ Sans doute, acquiesça Danny sans relever. Mais c'était différent. Il était un peu off. Un peu plus le Derek aigri d'il y a quelque mois, que celui de maintenant, qui sans être exceptionnellement souriant, n'était plus aussi renfermé.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. »

Danny soupira se redressant, commençant à trouver le comportement buté de Stiles incroyablement agaçant.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

_ Pas vraiment non, lança Stiles en croisant ses bras sur son torse de façon inconsciemment défensive.

_ Putain, Stiles ! Hurla Danny en se levant. Tu vas quant même écouter ! Tu joues le mort pendant tout le week-end alors que tu devais rendre visite à Derek, tu nous fui au lycée, tu dis très clairement avoir blessé Derek et ce dernier réapparait arborant l'air renfrogner d'un animal blessé prêt à mordre. Y a pas besoin d'être un géni pour comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous !

_ Il ne s'est rien passé ! Fit Stiles en se levant à son tour.

_ Menteur ! Cracha Danny. »

C'est avec surprise et inquiétude qu'il vit la culpabilité et la douleur se répandre dans les yeux de Stiles. Il soupira, cherchant à retrouver son calme et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en cherchant ses mots.

« Quel que soit ce qu'il se soit passé Stiles, reprit-il plus doucement, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

Le résultat ne fut pas ce que Danny attendait, bien au contraire. Ce fut comme s'il avait giflé Stiles, la couleur désertant son visage, ses traits s'effondrant douloureusement.

« Je… ce n'était pas prévu.

_ Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Stiles, enjoignit presque tendrement Danny. »

Stiles se rassit ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur son lit. Danny fit de même récupérant sa place sur la chaise de bureau, les avant bras poser sur ses cuisses, toute son attention focalisée sur Stiles qui se refusait obstinément à croiser son regard. Ce dernier déglutit, lécha les lèvres nerveusement avant de commencer à parler, son regard toujours sur la fenêtre comme s'il espérait pouvoir s'échapper de cette entrevue.

« Je suis allé le voir pour lui demander s'il était intéressé par les mecs comme tu me l'avais demandé.

_ Comme ça ? Franco ? Fit Danny dubitatif, mais tout de même avec une pointe d'admiration.

_ Ouais, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules. J'ai réfléchi pendant un moment à comment je pouvais le faire l'air de rien, mais j'ai rapidement abandonné parce qu'aucun moyen détourné ne me venait à l'esprit. Alors je me suis dis : autant y aller franchement. Il est plus du genre direct lui-même. Et s'il essayait de me tuer, j'aurais ma réponse.

_ Alors, tu lui as juste demandé ? Demanda le goal pour le faire revenir à l'objectif principal, bien qu'un peu éberluer par la témérité de Stiles.

_ Oui, mais… d'une façon ou d'une autre au cours… de la conversation… il a… cru… »

Danny se pencha un peu plus en avant, ayant la forte impression d'extraire physiquement et de plus en plus difficilement les mots de la bouche de Stiles.

« Il a cru ? Demanda-t-il impatiemment. Cela lui gagna un regard fugace de la part de Stiles avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux de nouveau.

_ Il a cru que je lui faisais le coup du « j'ai un ami ».

_ Hein ?

_ Je… on parlait de façon hypothétique de la façon dont il pourrait réagir à une déclaration venant d'un garçon ''imaginaire'', fit-il en mimant des guillemets de ses mains. Et, il m'a dis qu'il était prêt à essayé. Bien que n'ayant jamais eu de relation avec un autre homme, il m'a dis que si celui-ci était et je cite « à son goût ». C'était une réponse assez bonne pour toi, mais en même temps je me suis dis : « Juste essayé ? Genre essaie de 90 jours à renvoyé si ça lui plait pas ? ».

_ Tu te faisais du souci pour moi ?

_ Un peu, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Quoi si tu t'investissais dans une relation avec lui et qu'au bout d'un temps, il se rendait compte que c'était juste pas possible ? Qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était incapable d'aimer un autre homme ?

_ Et tu lui as demandé ça ?

_ Oui. Et il m'a dis que s'il ne tentait pas cette chance avec cette personne alors qu'il y avait toute les chances qu'ils trouvent le bonheur ensemble ce serait juste stupide. Ce serait passer à côté d'une chance d'être heureux. En quelque sorte, c'était comme parier sur l'avenir, ou un truc du genre.

_ Je vois. Et que s'est il passé après. »

N'y tenant plus et sachant qu'il arrivait à la partie la plus gênante de son histoire, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre, perdant son regard dans l'obscurité des bois environnant. Il ne souhaitait pas voir le regard trahi de Danny. Bien sûr son ami avait plutôt bien pris le rejet de Derek, mais cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il accueillerait cette nouvelle mieux. Peut être même qu'il penserait que c'était à cause de lui que Derek l'avait repoussé.

« Si une telle relation ne fonctionnait pas, l'après coup risquait d'être maladroit e gênant. Ce serait prendre le risque de briser la relation qu'on avait préalablement avec la personne, tu ne pense pas ? Alors je lui ai demandé s'il prendrait ce risque avec n'importe qui et même avec quelqu'un… de la meute.

_ Et c'est là qu'il a vraiment cru que tu parlais de toi.

_ Oui, répondit simplement Stiles.

_ Et ? Qu'a-t-il dis Stiles ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Danny impatient.

_ Il m'a embrassé, lâcha d'un coup l'adolescent. Il m'a embrassé… et je l'ai repoussé. »

Il eut un silence dans la pièce. Lourd. Intenable. Un des loups aurait surement pu le couper grâce à ses griffes sans la moindre difficulté, tant il semblait épais et tangible. La chaise du bureau grinça légèrement, signalant que Danny s'était levé. Stiles n'osait toujours pas se tourné vers lui, affronté son regard, les nerfs bien trop à fleur de peau.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé Stiles ? »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieur peut sûr de ce qu'il voulait ou pouvait dire.

« Tu l'as juste repoussé ? Et c'est tout ?

_ Je… j'ai peut être mis… un peu de temps pour…

_ Tu lui as rendu son baiser. »

Et cela ne sonnait pas du tout comme une question, mais pas non plus comme une accusation. Juste une assertion que Stiles ne pouvait contredire. Danny semblait aussi un peu étonné, mais en aucun cas fâché, mais cela pouvait simplement venir de la surprise. Il osa un regard par-dessus son épaule et finit par se retourné complètement en voyant les sourcils froncé de son ami. Non par la colère mais par une intense réflexion.

Danny finit par rompre le silence en s'approchant de Stiles.

« Derek a des sentiments pour toi ? La curiosité étant la seule émotion pointant dans sa voix.

_ Peut être, fit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

_ Peut être ? Vous n'en avez pas parlé ?

_ Je… »

Non, il n'en avait pas vraiment discuté. Stiles ne lui en avait pas vraiment laissé le temps.

_« Ce n__'__est pas moi__…__ ce n__'__est pas de moi que__…__ c__'__est Danny. Il est amoureux de toi. »_

_Derek eut l'expression d'un homme frappé en pleine poitrine._

_« Mais tu…_

__ Je suis venu pour savoir si tu pourrais être intéressé par lui._

__ Pourtant-_

__ Je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiment pour toi. »_

Ça avait été la fin de leur discussion avant que Derek ne se détourne et ne lui ordonne de quitter son appartement. Mais Stiles avait eu le temps de voir son visage. La douleur s'y répandant à ses mots abruptes et sans considération, avant que son visage ne se ferme à toute émotion, reprenant son aspect dur habituel.

Danny posa une main ferme sur son épaule, le sortant de ses pensées. Il arbora un air concerné en parlant.

« Tu vas me raconter absolument tout ce qui s'est passé et s'est dis et ça, dans le moindre détail. »

**x¤X¤x**

Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Son père travaillait jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures, aujourd'hui, ayant pris son tour de garde à treize heure. Il était actuellement dix huit heure trente et ça lui donnait plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Enfin il l'espérait, parce que c'était à lui de leur faire à diner et il devait être rentré dans un peu plus d'une heure.

Dieu sait comment Danny avait réussi à le convaincre. Mais leur conversation de la veille s'était achevé avec cette prise de décision et Danny n'avait pas cessé de le harceler toute la journée pour qu'il n'oublie pas ce qu'il devait faire après les cours.

Stiles avait tout de même pris la peine de rentrer chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer, avant de prendre le chemin de l'appartement de Derek Hale. Maintenant il se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement depuis dix bonnes minutes le cœur battant la chamade. De nervosité, de peur, d'appréhension, d'excitation… et de million d'autres choses encore.

Il leva la main pour frapper. Geste amorcé au moins une demi-douzaine de fois avant d'être avorté. Rassemblant tout son courage, il décida d'y aller aussi franchement qu'il l'avait fait pour Danny quelques jours auparavant. Mais la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait pu frapper un coup, un Derek à l'air assez énervé l'observant de haut.

« Tu compte rester là toute la nuit ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je… je suis venu…

_ Si c'est pour Danny, lui et moi avons déjà parlé.

_ Je sais, il me l'a dis. Mais c'est… pour la dernière fois, je…

_ Tu as été très clair. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. »

Derek s'écarta pour fermé la porte, mais Stiles paniqué mis son pied et appuya de ses mains pour l'éviter. Heureusement, même si Derek semblait lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas assez pour lui vouloir du mal car il arrêta son mouvement. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ça aurait pu faire mal. _Très _mal. Mais Stiles toujours paniqué à l'idée de se faire jeté commença a parlé.

« Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas venir te voir pour te parler de Danny. J'ai pensé que c'était parce que tu risquais de me tuer pour avoir ne serait-ce que pensé que tu puisses être gay. Mais on a parlé avec Danny et Scott et ils disaient que tu ne faisais jamais rien qui pourrait vraiment me blesser et c'est vrai. Je sais que c'est vrai. Alors pourquoi penser ça ? Sans doute parce que c'était plus facile de penser ça que de penser que Danny avait une chance avec toi. Plutôt que de prendre ce risque. »

Stiles pris une profonde inspiration un peu essoufflé regardant partout sauf Derek qui le regardait maintenant avec une sorte d'intérêt. Il avait ré-ouvert la porte, regardant Stiles avec attention alors qu'il enfonçait ses mains dans son éternel sweat à capuche rouge.

« Et puis tu m'as embrassé. Tu m'as pris par surprise. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai aimé ça. C'étaient juste… parfait sur le coup. Vraiment agréable. Et cette façon que tu as eu de me regarder… c'était… Mais j'ai pensé à Danny qui m'envoyait ici en toute confiance. J'ai pensé que j'étais sans doute le pire ami qui soit. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait ressentir quand il saurait ? Est-ce qu'il allait me détester ? Et puis j'ai pensé est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'on est si bien l'un avec l'autre et ça m'a fait un peu flippé, parce que j'y avais jamais franchement pensé avant. Et aussi… est-ce que le fait que je t'apprécie comme ça fait de moi un gay ? »

Derek le regarda à nouveau plus intensément, un peu déconcerté. Essayant encore de décodé tout ce qui avait pu sortir de cette petite bouche si rapidement. Mais même sans tout comprendre, il pouvait sentir dans chaque phrase dans chaque geste et dans chacun de ces regards que Stiles lui lançait d'en dessous, ses sentiments. Puissant, écrasant, étourdissant comme ils peuvent l'être, quand on est encore qu'un adolescent.

« Et aussi… je suis désolé. La dernière fois, j'ai… paniqué ? Oui, on peut dire ça. Mais les choses que je t'ai dites ou plutôt la façon dont je l'ai fait… c'est… »

Stiles ferma les yeux fortement, se rappelant très clairement le regard légèrement ébahit mais surtout blessé de Derek. Une main sur son poignet lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

« Je pense qu'on devrait parler. »

Le visage de Derek semblait plus doux. Comme ses mots. Ou sa main autour de son poignet. Ou son pouce qui doucement en caressait l'intérieur, calmant les douloureuses pulsations de son cœur. Un soupir lui échappa, son corps se détendant légèrement. C'est sans difficulté qu'il suivit Derek à l'intérieur quand celui-ci le tira doucement.

Le bruit de la porte claquant fortement dans son dos ne lui semblait nullement menaçante, sa main glissant doucement dans la prise de Derek pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que je ne vous ai pas fais attendre pour être déçu. **

**Laissez moi une review pour me faire connaitre votre opinion.**


End file.
